1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertain to docking adapters for memory storage devices, and more particularly to docking adapters having cooling fans and air filters.
2. Background of the Invention
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/290,113 (hereinafter '113 application) discloses a docking adapter having a rack that mounts in a memory storage device housing and a slide that holds a hard disk drive. The slide includes fans for cooling the hard disk drive. The slide also includes a door for covering the fans when the slide mounts the hard disk drive in the memory storage device housing.
Air filters are useful for keeping dust out of computer cases. An air filter can be readily mounted within the door to filter air. An air filter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,639, which is incorporated herein by reference. It is known that air filters should be removed, cleaned and replaced to prevent dust accumulation in the air filter.
One limitation of the '113 application is that in order to remove an air filter mounted in the door, the door must be opened. Opening the door may cause the slide to slide out from the rack and disable functioning of the hard disk drive. What is desired is a way of replacing an air filter of a slide without disturbing operation of the hard disk drive.